A New Mission Redux
by jabbarulez
Summary: Adopted from usarkarao with his consent. Slight but noticeable changes in first chapter with more as story goes on. No pairing as of now. Rated T for now. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Much to my sorrow I own neither Harry Potter nor Stargate SG1 for they belong to Rowling and MGM respectively.

_'think'_

"talk"

'_**symbiote think**__' _

"**symbiote talk**"

_'The war is lost but I think I found a way to save our race.' _Janus thought.

Janus was going to one of his hidden laboratories to use his one of his latest inventions, one that he had previously not had a use for but built any way to see if he could. He had decided to clone himself and use his new invention, the reality drive, on a cruiser he'd stolen and modified to serve as a mobile lab and escape route should the council discover any of his unapproved projects. He also took a few constructors that he managed to save.

The constructors were small robots that could self-replicate and build nearly anything but the high council decided to destroy them when they destroyed the Asurans because they feared that they would loose control of them too.

He choose go to an alternate universe and seed a new Alteran people. this new race would hopefully be more adept at warfare; because even though the his people were vastly superior technologically to the Wraith they still lost. And then there was the threat of the Ori who he'd found out about in the database in a file that the high council missed when they tried to erase all information about them and they may be as advanced as them, if not further, so he must prepare the Nova-Alterans he will create in the other universe.

To prevent the high council to find about his travel, he decided to leave a clone in this dimension. He didn't want to send his clone to the other dimension because he was dying and his clone could continue his research on the Attero device and maybe, if he is very lucky, beat the Wraith. He was dying because of a failure in the Attero device's shielding that irradiated him with an unkown particle and he couldn't find a cure for or even a temporary reprieve. He had no more than eight months to live and he wanted to find someone in the other universe to finish his work. He will have to find someone that is evolved enough to match, or surpass, his people.

After a week of work, his ship was finally ready for his trip to the other universe and he had modified it with a dozen probes with hyperdrives, an intergalactic hyperdrive to facilitate finding his successor and a location to create his base before he dies. The crossover was easy but there was a problem when he arrived in the other dimension: he couldn't detect any sign of life in the solar system. He decided to search the entire galaxy in hopes of finding any sentient life but first he had to find a way to extend his life. He knew that stasis wasn't perfect and he would age, albiet slower than usual, and then die even in stasis. He thought about it and then he realized that there was a solution; he knew that there was a time dilatation effect when you are close of the speed of light so he decided to go in stasis and use the time dilatation while his probes explore the entire galaxy to find sentient life.

It took 50 years to explore every solar system in the galaxy and still he found no signs of life in the galaxy so his ship woke him to choose a new course of action. He eventually chose to go to the Avalona*. The travel between the galaxies took him a week which he spent in stasis. When he arrived at Avalon*, he was very happy to find primitive humans but they weren't advanced enough technologically or biologically to be able to have all the knowledge of the Alterans.

Knowing they wouldn't be advanced enough biologically until long after he died even with the time dilation he decided to jumpstart their evolution. After the Catalyst cocktail had been spread over the planet he decided to send probes, with constructors on board, thoughout the entire galaxy to find resources and put a probe to watch humans of Avalon and to wake him up if they find any sentient life that is able to store the knowledge needed, After sending the remaining constructors to the moon's surface to begin the construction on a base while he went back in stasis and started using the time dilatation to survive longer.

After twenty five thousand years, he awoke to find a message from the probe orbiting Avalon (now called Earth by its inhabitants) that it had found someone able to handle the knowledge of the Alterans, is old enough and, most importantly, would choose to help from the observations of the probe. He found that his lab was ready with everything he would need, he had a repository ready to be used and his constructors spent the last 25,000 years collecting resources throughout the galaxy so he could build anything. After all this time, he was only a little over two months older and he still had almost six months to teach everything to the person that would help him. He was ready to create a new fleet to beat the Wraith and correct all the mistakes his people had made.

Little did he know that the Catalyst Cocktail had had several _interesting _outcomes...

***HPSG1***

* Avalona- Milky Way

* Avalon- Earth


	2. Chapter 2

AN-forgot about these last chapter;

* I'm a bit confused on the inter/extragalactic drive so if anyone could help out I'd be grateful.

* Avalona- Milky Way

* Avalon- Earth

Disclaimer: I own neither HP or Stargate SG1 though I wouldn't mind an alternate reality drive... or failing that a GRA database... or failing that an ftl capable ship

'think'

"talk"

'**symbiote think**'

"**symbiote talk**"

Harry was very angry, no scratch that he was furious! He'd finally killed Voldemort but his friends and the ministry betrayed him. They arrested him because he was very popular and the minister was afraid of him. They sent him to Azkaban because he killed Voldemort with a gun and didn't use magic. Then on top of it all they, in an unsuprising contradiction, blamed him for not doing it earlier!

After the DOM fiasco, and all the grief that came with it, Dumbledore told him about the prophecy which basically stated he had to kill Voldemort. He then refused to train him and he was sent to the Dursley's. Harry knew he couldn't train his magic without getting in trouble so he decided to train physically. He started out with fifteen minutes of stretching followed by a light workout of twenty sit-ups, push-ups and five laps around the block. He then started figuring out what this power-that-he-knows-not could be. Thinking about his previous years, he remembered that he killed the troll with a club and the basilisk with a sword and he realised he will never be able to beat Voldemort with knowledge or experience with magic. So maybe a more readily available muggle weapon or three? He had to choose a weapon now. Using a sword against Voldemort would be plain stupid so it had to be something more advanced, maybe a gun?

(_flashback Harry after fifth year)_

'Now I have to find a way to get a gun and to train with it. Could use a trunk like Moody's but I need to find a way to go to Diagon Alley and to escape the Burnt Turkey members.'

Harry could hear Mundungus sleeping so he decided to escape now because he has until 1 a.m. before the next order member arrive.

"Dobby."

The excitable elf popped in and squeaked, "The great Harry Potter called Dobby?"

"Yes, can you help me go to Gringots please?"

"Yes, Dobby will pop you!"

They both disappeared in a small pop and reappeared inside Gringotts. Harry went to a teller.

"Excuse me but I lost my key and I want to know if I can have a new one."

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

He reached behind the counter and drew out a knife and parchment saying, "I need a bit of blood."

The goblin used the knife to cut Harry's hand and put the blood on the parchment, then two keys appeared along with several sentences.

"It appears you have three vaults: vault 687, the Potter trust vault, vault 23, the Potter Family vault and, vault 7, the Black Family vault through your Godfather."

"WHAT?! I didn't know I had other vaults. I want to go to my vaults now."

Harry found his parents trunk in his family vault, like Moody's it was a trunk with 7 compartments:

-2 of normal size

-a dressing

-a big library full of books

-an apartment

-a duelling room

-a huge room totally empty

The trunk had a ward that made it totally soundproof along with an auto-sizing charm so Harry decided to live in his trunk and to use the empty room as a shooting range to practice with his guns. Harry found an gun shop in London. He went there with an invisible Dobby and found a lot of guns he liked but he knew he couldn't buy them so he decided to come back at night and requisition them. Harry came back to Gringotts and exchanged some galleons for three gold bars before Dobby sent him back to Privet drive.

At eleven pm, Harry called Dobby, "Can you make us invisible and prevent the ministry from knowing it?"

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir!" and Dobby snapped his fingers to make them invisible. Then Dobby popped them to the gun store and Harry took a lot of guns and bullets while leaving the gold bars behind as recompense.

When he was in the trunk at Privet Drive, Harry examined the guns. He took a Colt Python, two chrome stainless Desert Eagle, a P90 with a silencer and laser sights, an AA12 automatic shotgun, and a M4A1 with laser sights.

Harry used the 15 days before Dumbledore took him to the order headquarters to train with the guns and he was very good, at first it was hard but he was determind and quickly became a good shot and after two weeks, he hit his target every time so he decided to stop training to keep bullets. He will still shoot about thirty minutes a day in practice. During this time he kept up his physical training while switching the laps around the block for laps inside the trunks largest compartment. Harry decided he didn't want to tell the others so he kept his new acquisitions a secret.

_(end flashback)_

Harry then remembered when he revealed his Colt during the attack on hogwarts. His 'friends' said that a gun was too dangerous and that as a wizard, he shouldn't use guns. Harry said that the Colt was his only gun and then he quickly went on the hunt for the horcruxes alone and he quickly found them so at the end of the summer, he had destroyed all of them: it was easy because he wasn't hiding and the goblins weren't pleased to know they had an horcrux in their bank, they quickly destroyed it.

In September, Harry called Voldemort to Hogwarts and was ready for the final battle. The entire order and the few aurors alive fought against Voldemort army. Harry was under his invisibility cloak and killed death eaters with his silenced P90. He finally shot Voldemort in the head and then he became visible but the he was stunned and when he woke up, he was in Azkaban.

The order and the ministry said that he was using dark magic to kill all the death eaters and sent him to Azkaban without a trial. Even his friends betrayed him but, thankfully, they didn't find his trunk. He used his shotgun to destroy the door and then he used his desert eagles to kill the guards and escape.

Harry was ready to flee to another country when he disappeared in a flash of white. When he was able to see again, he saw a man before him.

"Hello Harry, I have a proposition for you."

***HPSG1***

"What? Who are you? Where are we? How did I get here?"

Harry was confused and a little scared. He was searching for his guns discretely but he couldn't find any of them, even his invisible and shrunken trunk disappeared. He also couldn't find his wand or feel his magic. He was completely powerless.

Janus was still smiling and waited for Harry to calm down before he answered his questions.

When Harry finally stopped asking questions, Janus decided to answer Harry's questions.

"My name is Janus and we're on my ship. We're in orbit around the moon. I transported you here with my teleporter."

"WHAT? But that's impossible, there isn't any technology like that on earth, the best space ships earth has are shuttles and there isn't any teleporter that works on earth; it's sci-fi."

"I never said that I was from earth and-"

"You're an alien? But you look so human."

"I can't answer you if you always interrupt me!"

We could tell that Janus was beginning to be annoyed so Harry decided to shut up and listen to Janus.

"Sorry."

"I may look human but I'm not, I'm an Alteran, we are much more advanced that humans."

"Ok, what do you want with me? Why did you bring me here? And where are my things?"

"I'll give you back your things later, now I'm going to tell you but first you need a small history lesson."

A table and two chairs appeared in a white flash.

"Sit down."

When Harry sat on a chair and was ready to listen, Janus started talking:

"Millions of years ago, when my people were still one race, we were trying to achieve ascension, that's leaving your body and becoming pure energy. Over time, our society divided into two parts. The first part, the Ori, that believed that the Ascended should use their power to rule everybody, while the second part, the Alterans, believed that the Ascended shouldn't use their power. The Alterans were forced to flee the galaxy. They arrived into another galaxy they called Avalona and settled on a new planet which they called Avalon. This galaxy is known to you as the Milky Way. The Alterans built a huge empire based on a relatively new technology, the Astria Porta, in your language Stargate. It permits travel between two stargates on different planets instantly. We thrived for millions of years before the plague. A plague that killed almost 97% of our population and we were forced to flee again to another galaxy, the Pegasus galaxy. Once their, we again created humans but there was an accident, we created a new race: the Wraith. They absorb the life force of other beings, killing them. War followed and in the begining we were winning with our much better technology, but one day, a lot of new Wraith ships appeared, when we destroyed one, another appeared and when I fled, the Wraith were already near Atlantis, our last city, our shining jewel. The High Council was talking about abandoning Pegasus and fleeing to Earth but I didn't want to abandon our home or the remaining humans. With the fact that I was dying in the front of my mind, I made a clone of myself that would stay with the others and flee with them or ascend while I would use the little time I had left to find a way to repair the errors of my race. I took a ship and I took it to another reality, this one, but your planet is the only one that has life on it. I then took the liberty of speeding up humanities evolution leading to the first muggleborns which later became what you know as the wizarding world. That was 10,000 years ago."

"That's incredible, but you said you were dying, how did you survived 10,000 years? And what are we if not magicals?"

"I was in stasis but even with stasis, I would have aged and I only had three months But I knew time slows down when you're close to the speed of light so I sent my ship in a circle at 0.999 of the speed of light. As for what you are, you are a manipulator of the essence of the universe as are the rest of your people. Though in truth I didn't expect the Catalyst to work this well. I give it roughly another 10,000 years before everyone can do it."

"That's nice and all but why did you take me here and told me this?"

"I will soon die and I hoped you would take my place and try to repair the mistakes my people made."

"Why should I do this and why me?"

"I choose you because you are one of the few that is developed enough biologically to handle the knowledge of the Alterans. You are the only one of them that showed that you wouldn't abuse you power or technology, you were brave and finally, you were smart. You are the best choice of every human."

"Thanks, but you didn't tell me why I should help you, even if it seems like a good thing to do."

"If you help me, you will have extremely advanced technology, you will be free of the others wizards , you won't have to flee, you will be able to explore other dimensions and you will be able to meet others races including alternates of humanity and finally, you will save a lot of lives human and alien."

"It's very tempting but I think I need more information and a little time to think."

"I can't give you more than a day but I will let you use my database."

_The next morning_

"OK I'll do it."

"Good, take your things and follow me"

Harry followed Janus to a small room with a strange machine in the centre and a hole in a a wall,"The machine in the center in a DNA re-sequencer, with this, I will give you the gene, or activate it seeing as you already have it, needed to use our technology. The other machine in the wall will download all the knowledge of the Alterans in your head. We have to be quick because I just have two months to live. Go to the re-sequencer."

Janus used the re-sequencer to activate the ATA gene and then Harry put his head in the repository before passing out. The next day, Harry woke up with a tons of new, to him any way, knowledge in a room he'd never seen before.

He left the room and knew he was not in the ship, he already knew where he was in the base because he had the plans for it in his brain. Following the plans he went in the lab and found Janus working on something.

"So what do we do now?"

"Oh, you're awake already, that's good, we should start preparing for your travel, but first, we have to build a ship."

"We need to know the situation in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies, do you think we can install your reality drive on probes and send them to the other reality?"

"Yes, that's a really good idea, the constructors will build a few probes and we will send them to my reality. Now we need to build a new ship."

"Do you think we need to use an old design or make a totally new one?"

"We need to make a new ship, we don't know the strength of our enemies ships so we need to make the strongest ship possible."

"The Alterans only used drones and small plasma cannons on their ships so we must make new weapons."

"So what do you propose?"

"Do you think we can modify the drones so they send an EMP when they explode to attack their computers?"

"That may be possible but the most advanced races will have protection against it."

"We could use these drones against weaker enemies to stop them without killing them while we use a larger version, with a bigger payload to use against our more advanced opponents. I've got another ideas, I saw my cousin play a video game called Halo and their capital ships had two weapons, one called MAC ,short for Mass Accelorater Cannon, and the second called an energy projector. Do you think we can create something like that?"

"Let me see, the MAC could be useful and the energy projector seems like a very good lond distance weapon. The Spartan armor looks promising also, we could try to build them. The MAC is easy to build and we could create energy projectors by modifying Alteran defence satellites to fire a much bigger ray and use super heated plasma. The armor will be a little harder but if we change a few things the constructors should be able to build one in a month.

"Good, now we have the weapons for our ship with the MAC, drone types, energy projectors and plasma cannons. We need defence systems now. We should use a shield like the one on Atlantis for our ship, but do you think we could also use a point defense system?"

"A what?"

"A point defense system uses weapons to not only attack enemy ship but stop missiles, small ships and others objects that come too close to the ship. Yes we could use rail guns and lasers. Maybe we could modify the old ion bolters for ship board use. Put them all together in a tri-barrel form so the if one fails we still have backups especially if they fire near instantaneously. We'll also need to do something about fighters and ground force since I'm the only one going. I was thinking something along the lines of the Ospreys from Halo and the robots from that new American movie." (AN- I, Robot NS5)

"Yes! That's why I chose you Harry, you know war and in five minutes you had more ideas then my people did in centuries of fighting the Wraith."

"Now we need to finish the list of what we need for the ship and then make the plans and build them. I think the ship needs more armor like 2 or 3 meters of it. What could we add to the ship?"

"We could put a Stargate in the flagship, along with rings and stasis pods"

"We'll need the best sensors and also a way to hide from the sensors. We could also use a cloaking device on the ships."

"The ship will be very big, we will need teleporters inside the ship to move quickly."

"Janus, do you have a way to protect the inside of the ship?"

"No, before the Wraith we had no need for it and after, well we were more focused on surviving. We could enlarge a gate probe* and add weapons to them."

"OK, we'll need cells for prisoners and several armories spread throughout the ship. Janus, can you create the plans for the ships while I create personnel weapons and the robots I'll need later."

"Ok Harry let's get to it."

A week later, Janus and Harry had finished their work and were ready for production of the weapons and building the ship. The ship would be 10 km long and 2000m wide and 1100 meters high. Janus had to modify the Arcturus reactor to make it work because the ship needed so much power. Janus used another dimension instead of our own to use in the generator. The ship only needed to the control chair to work and had an AI to be used when Harry couldn't be in the chair. It will have three defence grids, drones launchers everywhere on the ship with normal, modified and enhanced drones. Janus managed to make two MACs at the front of the ships, an energy projector under the ship and 550 tri-barrel cannons: 125 on each side, 125 on top of the ship, 125 under the ship, 20 spread across the front and 30 on the back. It'll will have the fastest hyperdrive they had, meaning he could cross the galactic void in a day. In the ship, they will have a big room with a Stargate with an iris and a shield and gate ships. The Phoenix will have little free space, what with the there five laboratories, a 40 cell brig, fourteen armouries spread through out the ship, three large storage rooms for the NS5's along with the mean to make more, a single large hanger for the Ospreys*, rooms for three hundred people, a mid sized mess hall and finally, the control room in the center of the ship with a 360 degree holographic view.

Then Harry showed his new weapons. He created:

-a pistol that could fire bullets or energy that stun, kill or destroy

-an assault rifle that fired bullets or energy that could stun/kill/destroy

-a machine gun that fired bullets or energy that could stun/kill/destroy

-a rocket launcher the fire plasma, shredder and thermobaric rounds

-an bullet/energy sniper rifle that could accurately hit targets at 2 km with the same stun/kill/destroy modes

-an energy sword that could look like a katana, a greatsword and a gladius

-interchangeable clips for the guns(i.e. between bullets and energy)

Harry also created a modified Mjolnir armor* that worked very well and had a very strong shield. This was for both his use and that of the NS5's. Harry and Janus ordered the construction drones to create the ship, the NS5's and enough weapons and armor to both equip the NS5's and fill the armouries independently of the NS5's.

"Harry, the construction will take five months but I will die in a month and a half so you will have to finish alone."

"Can't you find a way to live longer?"

"No, I already tried and we can't do anything."

"Can't we clone you like you did before?"

"No I don't want to live like that, it's time for me to die."

"But-"

"No! No buts, it is simply my time. any more truggle will just make it worse. Only a few thing remain for me to tell you. First don't be afraid to make new friends and allies. Second, check up on my races old allies. Third, try to find out what happened to my clone."

A month and half later Janus died and was, by his request, put in stasis so he could be ejected into the sun of his realities earth. A month before the ship was finished, the probes came back and Harry examined what they found. They learned that the Wraith were still alive and that the Alterans had disappeared. They were lucky because the Wraith were hibernating so they had time to prepare to fight them. It also appeared that the Asurans had managed to survive and rebuild but were isolated on their home planet. The probes from the Milky Way had bad news, nearly the whole galaxy was enslaved under a parasitic race called the Goa'uld but there was good news: first, Earth was still free and they had only used the stargate once. Second, the Goa'uld had much lower technology than him. Third therewere several advanced races free of the Goa'uld and finally, the Asgards were still there even if they were dying.

During the construction of the newly named Janus's Legacy, Harry trained with his armour and weapons, but he didn't neglect his magic training. Harry used his invisibility cloak to go to Gringotts to take everything from his vaults to his trunk and bought a lot of potion ingredients and books in Diagon and Knockturn using polyjuice to look like Janus.

He trained in battle magic and wards to protect himself. Harry decided to start by beating the Goa'uld because the were the immediate threat.

Finally, after five months of hard work the Legacy was finally ready. They was ready to go. Harry entered the bridges of the Legacy and decided he would capture a Goa'uld to try to find a weakness and maybe find a way to free the hosts. He searched for a weak goauld and found Tsukiyomi. She was the weakest Goa'uld he found, she had a little army, only one planet, no ships bigger than an Al'kesh and was isolated on the galactic rim. Also, she had a habit of taking children as hosts and then getting a new host just before puberty killing the old host. He'd head to her planet after seeing to Janus's body. The Legacy disappeared in a white flash. He would never be seen in this reality again.

***HPSG1***

AN-Can someone tell in what Halo game (or in between games) the Second Battle of Harvest happened? Also I added a larger version of the drones because the others seem to be lacking power. There great for swarm tactics but one on one they suck. For ship and weapon pics look on my profile.

*SGU's Kino

*the hanger has opening on the sides and bottoms


End file.
